Land of the Dead
by Graystone
Summary: Años habían pasado desde la guerra. Ahora Harry y sus amigos viajaban sin rumbo fijo, luchando contra las horas del Inframundo, condenados a ir a ninguna parte.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Los dos hombres se posicionaron entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. El terreno que se extendía ante ellos estaba habitado por algunos muertos vivientes que se paseaban sin nada mejor que hacer. Lo peor estaba en el castillo.

―¿Listo? ―preguntó el hombre de pelo azabache con gafas. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

―Listo ―confirmó el otro hombre, pelirrojo.

Los dos dieron la señal y decenas de personas salieron de entre la oscuridad de los árboles. Todos vestían capas negras e iban encapuchados. Al instante comenzaron a ejecutar hechizos segadores que cortaban las cabezas de los muertos vivientes. Los dos hombres salieron también corriendo. La gente que iba delante de ellos despejaba el camino, de modo que no tuvieron que defenderse. Llegaron pues al puente de madera que unía el castillo con los terrenos. Lo cruzaron y llegaron al patio central. Las plantas que por tantos años lo habían decorado ahora habían crecido con total libertad, de modo que aquello parecía una pequeña selva. Lo cruzaron y entraron por fin en el castillo.

El vestíbulo de entrada seguía casi igual. Únicamente había más polvo de lo normal y los rubíes, zafiros, piritas y esmeraldas se hallaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Había también manchas de sangre seca. Y por supuesto, la partida de magos y brujas que los había acompañado y que había despejado el lugar. Harry Potter los miró a todos.

―Está bien, vamos a dividirnos. El grupo más grande irá a las cocinas. Cuidado con los elfos domésticos. El resto, en grupos de tres, registrad y coged todo lo útil. En marcha. Ron y yo iremos solos, tenemos una misión especial.

Los grupos se separaron. Unos fueron arriba y otros abajo. Harry y Ron subieron. Esta vez sacaron sus varitas, caminando en ristre con ellas. De vez en cuando liquidaban a algún caminante, otrora alumno de la escuela. Finalmente, llegaron al despacho del Director. Entraron. La estancia estaba igual que la última vez que Harry estuvo allí. Las estanterías llenas de libros, las mesas con los artilugios delicados. El Sombrero Seleccionador en lo alto de un estante. Únicamente los retratos estaban vacíos.

―Bien, coge lo que necesites y vámonos ―pidió Ron, quedándose en la puerta con la varita levantada.

Harry se subió a una escalera y revisó los libros. Finalmente cogió el que necesitaba y uno más para Hermione. Se bajó y miró al Sombrero Seleccionador y, tras pensarlo un breve instante, también lo cogió. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin seleccionar a los alumnos. Sin embargo, el Sombrero no reaccionó al ser cogido. Tal vez ya no funcionase. Tal vez su magia murió el mismo día que Hogwarts dejó de ser Hogwarts. Aun así, decidió llevárselo.

―¿Ya está? ¿Eso era? Joder, podrías habérmelo dicho.

―¿Y dejar que intentases evitar esta misión? No, lo siento. Te necesitaba aquí. Avisa a los demás, nos vamos.

Minutos después, todos los grupos se volvieron a reunir. No había bajas. Habían logrado, además, purgar un poco el colegio, aunque estaban seguros de que más muertos llegarían. Aquel lugar parecía atraerlos. De repente, una niña ataviada con una túnica del colegio apareció. Lucía los colores de Gryffindor, que con los años se habían oscurecido. En su mano portaba una varita y los apuntaba. Gemía, pero la varita permanecía inactiva.

Harry miró a la niña, sorprendida, pero sacó su varita y hendió el aire con ella. En la frente de la niña se abrió un tajo por el que empezó a caer la sangre. Media cabeza se desprendió y cayó al suelo. Justo después lo hizo todo el cuerpo. La varita rodó por el suelo hasta que Harry la detuvo con un pie. La cogió y se la guardó en la túnica.

―Sólo es una varita ―dijo Ron.

―Es más que eso ―comentó Harry ―. Nos vamos.

Se marcharon de allí. De nuevo había caminantes por los terrenos, pero pudieron volver al Bosque a tiempo. Minutos después, Harry estaba reunido con su amiga Hermione, quien jugaba con dos niños.

―¿Interrumpo? ―preguntó él.

―Para nada. Rose, cielo, llévate a tu hermano. Id a ver a vuestros primos. Seguro que la tía Ginny puede cuidaros. Y portaos bien.

Los dos niños se marcharon tras despedirse de su tío. Este se acercó a su amiga, su hermana y le dio un libro.

―Un regalo. Del despacho de Dumbledore.

―Gracias ―sonrió ella ―. ¿Lo has traído?

Harry sacó un segundo libro, de tapa negra y más pequeño. Se sentó junto a su amiga.

―Sí… Estaba allí. ¿Podrás sacar algo?

―Tal vez. Dame algo de tiempo. ¿Ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga. Habían vivido muchas cosas, desde que se conocieron en el colegio y también desde la primera infección. Sacó la varita de la niña Gryffindor y se la enseñó a Hermione. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado porque fuese una varita que hubiese tocado un muerto. El contagio no se producía por el tacto, a excepción de que hubiese heridas abiertas y focos de infección como sangre fresca.

―¿Ves esta varita? La llevaba una niña muerta. Una Gryffindor. Sé lo que vas a decir, que muchos llevan sus varitas, porque murieron con ellos. ¿Por qué lo hacen? En fin, no tiene sentido, dejan de utilizar sus manos salvo para cuando quieren atraparnos… Esa niña nos apuntaba con esta varita y balbuceaba algo.

Hermione miró a su amigo, incrédula. Lo que decía no podía ser cierto.

―No… no es verdad. No es posible.

―Sé lo que vi. Ron también lo vio. Toda la partida lo vio.

―¿Una caminante utilizando su varita? ―Harry asintió levemente ―. No, no es posible. Tal vez sólo sea una coincidencia.

―Ojalá que lo sea, Hermione, ojalá que lo sea. Pero parecía que esa niña estuviese intentando decir un hechizo o maldición.

―¿Te das cuenta de la complejidad que eso supone? Los muertos son muy… simples. Carecen de motricidad, se mueven por su percibimiento de nuestra carne, por nada más. No utilizan objetos ni recuerdan nada porque ya no viven su antigua vida… cuando estaban vivos.

―¿Cómo nos afectará esto?

Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, pero su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina.

―Me imagino que han tenido que pasar años hasta que pudiesen hacer cosas que hacían estando vivos. Imagínate lo que tendría que pasar para que supusiesen una verdadera amenaza.

―Por si acaso, tendremos que ir con cuidado ―se levantó ―. Increíble, ¿verdad? Muertos capaces de pensar.

―¿Vas a decírselo a alguien?

―No, no de momento. Lo último que necesito es que cunda el pánico. Todo seguirá igual. Buenas noches, Hermione.

―Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry Potter salió de la cabaña y caminó hasta el almacén. Ronald Weasley se alejó de ella y caminó hasta su amigo.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Harry.

―Hemos encontrado algunas provisiones, pero creo que el castillo no puede dar más de sí. Tendremos que reconsiderar el viajar por alrededores y pueblos cercanos.

Harry no dijo nada. Eso era muy, muy arriesgado. La última vez que lo hicieron perdieron a toda una partida. Veinte hombres y mujeres murieron.

Ron le dio el Sombrero Seleccionador.

―Gracias. Te veré mañana ―se despidió de su amigo y se fue a su cabaña. Su mujer estaba sentada en una silla, leyéndoles un cuento a cinco niños.

―Rose, Hugo, venid ―dijo Harry ―. Os llevaré de vuelta a casa.

Aunque el poblado estaba fuertemente defendido, no era conveniente que los niños, los pocos niños que tenían, fuesen solos por ahí. Al rato, volvió a casa. Su mujer e hijos estaban sentados a la mesa. Una hora después, los niños ya se habían acostado. Ginny también, alegando estar cansada. Harry se encontraba sentado en su sillón, dándole vueltas al Sombrero Seleccionador. Se lo puso en la cabeza y esperó. Pero no pasó nada. Se lo quitó y lo dejó sobre la rudimentaria chimenea de piedra. Se sentó de nuevo en su sillón y lo contempló.

Un sombrero. No era más que un simple sombrero ajado. Ya no tenía ningún valor, ningún poder, pues aquello que era se había perdido para siempre. Dedujo que los fundadores no le darían una vida para siempre y que moriría al mismo tiempo que muriese Hogwarts. Y Hogwarts estaba muerto.

A la mañana siguiente paseó por el poblado. Desde que se habían visto obligados a abandonar Hogwarts, parecía como si se hubiesen quedado estancados en el tiempo y en el espacio. Hogwarts no era seguro, igualmente que Londres u otras grandes ciudades. Ni siquiera pueblos como Hogsmeade eran habitables. Por ello se adentraron en la espesura del bosque, en su negrura. Encontraron un pequeño claro y allí construyeron sus cabañas. Y allí seguían. De vez en cuando volvían al colegio para buscar provisiones, de las muchas que almacenaron durante los tiempos de la guerra. Pero Ron estaba en lo cierto: las provisiones empezaban a escasear. ¿Y qué podían hacer? ¿Arriesgarse de nuevo y viajar a los pueblos que había alrededor? Era demasiado arriesgado. Pero tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. El invierno estaba próximo y los recursos escaseaban.

Encontró a Ron sentado en un tocón, tallando una rama de árbol. El pequeño Hugo se encontraba a su lado, observándolo.

―¿Podemos hablar?

―Hugo, ve con tu madre.

El niño obedeció. Harry, por su parte, se sentó también en el tocón, pegado a su amigo.

―He estado pensando en lo que me has dicho. Creo que deberíamos ir a los pueblos cercanos. Hogwarts ya no tiene nada que ofrecernos.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y siguió tallando la rama.

―Cuando estés listo, házmelo saber. Reuniré a los más capacitados y esperaremos tus órdenes.

―Gracias. Voy a hablar con Hermione, ¿vienes? Necesito también de tu consejo.

El pelirrojo dejó la rama a medio tallar al lado del tocón. Nadie se la llevaría. Llegaron hasta la cabaña de Ron y Hermione y entraron. Esta leía el libro negro que Harry le había traído el día anterior.

―Oh, estáis aquí. Quería hablar contigo acerca de esto.

―Hermione, ¿dónde está Hugo? ―preguntó Ron. Rose, su hija mayor, estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con su osito.

―Creía que estaba contigo. ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó ella, alarmada.

Los dos hombres salieron corriendo de la cabaña. Volvieron al tocón a toda prisa. La rama a medio tallar no estaba.

Horas después, los dos hombres habían dispuesto grupos de dos y tres personas para que iniciasen la búsqueda del pequeño Hugo. Al rato, todos habían partido. Harry y Ron caminaban solos entre la espesura. Se dirigían hacia Hogwarts. La desaparición de Hugo era de lo más extraña. No es que pudiesen mantener a los muertos a raya, siempre había alguno que cruzaba los límites, pero tenían vigías. Y si un caminante había entrado y cogido a Hugo, no se lo habría llevado, se habría limitado a comérselo. Por eso creían que el benjamín de los Weasley simplemente se había adentrado sólo en el Bosque. Por ello habían puesto a magos y brujas para que peinaran la zona.

Llegaron por fin a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera se dedicaron a peinar la zona, sino que simplemente fueron dando rodeos hasta llegar al castillo.

―Ron, el castillo es muy grande. Lo sabes, ¿no?

―Si, Harry, pero no hace ni tres horas que desapareció. No creo que le de tiempo a ver todo Hogwarts.

Entraron en el castillo. Tras un rápido vistazo al vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor, bajaron a las mazmorras. Aquel era el último sitio en el que querían estar, pero tenían que revisar que Hugo no estuviese allí. El nulo mantenimiento durante años hizo que parte de las mazmorras se derrumbase, así como que también se inundase. Por lo que sabían, la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba bajo el agua. Tras un rápido vistazo, dictaminaron que Hugo no estaba allí. Lo mismo pudieron decir del resto del castillo, principalmente las escaleras y los pisos más cercanos. Tras eso, salieron de nuevo al exterior.

―Démonos prisa, hay más caminantes de los habituales.

Bajaron por un sendero hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade, el cual ambos también se habían asignado. El pueblo estaba casi desierto. Sus únicos habitantes eran los muertos, que aquel día parecían ser muchos más.

―¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué de repente hay tantos? ¡Cuidado!

Una mujer con la cara chorreando sangre corrió hacia Harry, pero este fue más rápido y la decapitó. Más cadáveres comenzaron a perseguirlos, de modo que echaron a correr. Los muertos, bien sólo o bien en grupos de dos o tres eran fáciles de liquidar, pero con grupos de treinta o cuarenta, como el que tenían ahora, corrían el peligro de verse rodeados.

Y corrían. Vaya si corrían. Durante años Harry vio como esas criaturas se arrastraban, caminaban torpemente pero se movían, lentamente. Incluso si les faltaban las piernas, utilizaban sus brazos para deslizarse. Pero correr era otra cosa bien distinta. Creían que sus miembros eran frágiles al estar podridos, pero aquellos muertos eran capaces de flexionar sus piernas con total facilidad. Harry pensó que se trataba de cadáveres de reciente reanimación.

Llegaron a las Tres Escobas, donde se encerraron.

―¿Cuánto tiempo podremos estar aquí? ―preguntó Ron.

―No demasiado o esas cosas nos rodearan. Las ventanas no parecen muy sólidas, pero podremos matar a algunos antes de que entren.

Así lo hicieron. Mucho antes de lo normal, varios brazos rompían los cristales y trataban de agarrar todo aquello que estuviese a su alcance. Los hechizos segadores volaban hacia ellos, pero eran demasiados.

―¡Por la puerta de atrás! ―gritó Ron.

La parte de atrás de las Tres Escobas daba a un sendero. A lo lejos estaba la Casa de los Gritos. De repente, Ron se detuvo. Varios caminantes aparecieron a ambos lados de la taberna.

―Ron, vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

―Harry… mira ―señaló hacia la casa, pero en realidad apuntaba a algo mucho más pequeño y que se movía. Algo pequeño y pelirrojo.

Los dos corrieron hacia él como alma que lleva el Diablo. Por fin llegaron.

―¿Hugo? ―preguntó Ron, tembloroso.

El niño se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Pero ni Harry ni Ron sonreían. Tenía la mano ensangrentada debido a una mordedura. Ron lo cogió en brazos y corrieron a la casa mientras decenas de cadáveres los perseguían. Harry atrancó las puertas.

―Hay un pasadizo que lleva hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Vamos.

Los tres entraron. Ron llevaba a Hugo en brazos, que empezaba a palidecer mientras que Harry iluminaba la gruta. No se utilizaban desde la guerra y temía que hubiese caminantes, pero el túnel estaba vacío. Salieron a los terrenos del colegio, ya de noche. El sauce boxeador hacía tiempo que se había quedado seco y muerto, por lo que ya no atacaba a todo ser viviente que se acercaba a él. En aquella zona no había tantos caminantes, pero aun así los había.

―Estamos cerca del campamento. Corramos ―dijo Harry.

Se adentraron en la negrura y, minutos después, llegaron al poblado. Muchos de los grupos habían llegado ya. Hermione corrió hacia ellos.

―¿Pa… pá? ―balbuceó Hugo.

Ya está. Había llegado el momento. Ron lo sabía y Harry también. Tendió a Hugo, apoyándolo contra el tocón. El niño tenía una fiebre infernal. Ron se sentó a su lado y esperó. Esperó hasta que la fiebre se llevó la vida de su pequeño y entonces, sólo entonces, se levantó, varita en ristre y apuntando el cadáver de su hijo. No estaba dispuesto a oír ninguna sugerencia, ninguna advertencia, nada de lo que debería hacer antes de ese momento. Jamás, jamás mataría a sus propios hijos por el simple hecho de que hubiesen sido infectados. Esperaría a que la propia infección se llevase lo mejor de ellos y dejase sus cuerpos sin vida para ser reanimados. Sólo entonces levantaría su varita, hendiría el aire con ella, en un movimiento rápido y acabaría con aquellas cosas en que sus hijos se convertirían. Pero no antes. Nunca. Jamás.


End file.
